As a technology that aims at “remarkably improving management efficiency, services and others by implementing an opened and multi-vendor air-conditioner” in a management system of facility equipment, there has been proposed “a management system of an air-conditioner, including a monitor 100 of the air-conditioner in which an outdoor machine 301 is connected with an indoor machine 302 through a transmission path 401 to transmit/receive control messages, wherein the management system includes PAC transmission software 203 for receiving operation data of temperature and pressure of a main part of a refrigerator cycle from the transmission path 401, and a converter 202 for converting the operation data into setting data and wherein the operation data is sampled out of the control messages per predetermined period to be transmitted to the monitor 100 and the setting data is transmitted to the transmission path 401 as a control message when the data changes” (patent document 1)
Meanwhile, as a technology related to remote monitoring of facility equipment, examples are known in which a modem is built into a centralized management unit or a standard interface connecting port conforming to standard RS232C of EIA (Electronic Industries Association of USA) is provided in a centralized management unit to externally attach a commercially available modem via the connecting port or a PC card insertion port of PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) type is provided so that a commercially available PC card having a modem function may be inserted into the insertion port.
Because the above-mentioned arrangement allows the centralized management unit to make communications, it becomes possible to monitor the facility equipment by means of remote communications through the centralized management unit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-3842 Gazette (abstract)